Kiara the Cat
'Kiara the Cat '(キアラ・ザ・キャット ''Kiara za kyatto) ''is one of Kai's friends. She is shy, innocent and sweet tends to be the most sensitive person in the group. She is strikingly cute aside with her beauty and a cheery attitude. She enjoys hanging with her friends, music, singing and dancing. She cares about her friends very much, helping those in need. She has stage fright, originally wrote a song in her music diary. But after the gang accidentally stole one of her songs, she becomes open and less nervous. Kiara's past was not cleared of how she was living in care. But everything was uncovered, her mother had her when she was teenager and abandoned her for her own fate. Kiara then becomes roommates with Candy after briefly spending time alone. She has a close friendship with Sonic, however she is secretly in love with him. Their relationship has interfered when Sonic had feelings for her. Kiara first appeared on Sonic Adventure 3. She and her friends Candy, Tasha and Riker are captured by a ruthless general until they were save by Team Sonic. On a bonus chapter, Sonic and Kiara's relationship was mutual, they're seen partnered up to face up Shadow and Rouge during Hero Party. Character Backstory Erica gave birth to Kiara at 17, has ended her relationship with Dean after finding out she betray him with another guy. When Kiara was five, Erica abandoned her for men until she taken away by the neighbours to the social services. In Everfree Home, Kiara was raised by her new friends to abandon the bad memories from past. She take an interest in music where she befriends Tasha, Candy and Riker. She and her friends has subsequently defeated Dennis, the soon-to-be head care-worker and moved to Emerald Town. Appearance Kiara is a cat, with yellow fur, dark pink wavy straight hair with bangs and pink eyes. She wears a pink jumpsuit, pink boots with silver cuffs and pink gloves with silver wristbands which goes up to the elbow. She also wears a pink bow and pink collar with silver heart. Personality Despite her cuteness, Kiara is shy when opening up to new friends, but is very happy to be with them. She is very cheery individual, sometimes get angry easily when heavily defensive or being pushed to the extreme. She is fun, altruistic, innocent, pure and tender, also very sensitive to anyone's feelings. Kiara cares about her friends very much. She is very different from her estranged mother, where she was raised by her beloved friends in care. Abilities and talents Energy Manipulation Kiara can project bright pink-colored energy from her hands. She can shoot large laser beams or energy balls. She also create strong forcefield to defend herself. Physical abilities Kiara surprisingly reveals her enchanted strength. She is able to perform her martial arts and break barrier even when not or using her powers. She also can combine the powers from the others such as with Candy, Tasha and Riker. She skilled in martial arts and acrobatics and is also extremely agile. Mystic Melody Kiara has possession of mystical powers such as Mystic Melody. Relationships Family Kiara's mother is Erica who she had a sour relationship. Like her friends, Kiara refuse to see her after happen years ago. Erica was very unfit as results of her inability and promiscuity. Dean, who is Kiara's biological father did not return to see her. On the anime series, he was remarried with his new girlfriend Jillian described his relationship with Erica was a "biggest mistake" has been with her for two years. He eventually greeted Kiara, they have great relationship. Friends Kiara's best friends in life are Candy Twilight, Tasha the Hedgehog and Riker the Hedgehog. She is good friends with Fiona Fox and Amy Rose. Rivals Kiara is Amy's love rival over Sonic's affection. But Kiara did not show rivalry to Amy when she believes that Kiara is stealing Sonic away her. On Girls Party Night, Amy is seemingly impress of Kiara when she, Candy and Tasha defeat Rouge on Disco Roller and becomes friends with her. She also first seen giving Shadow a brutal payback along with Candy and the guys upon learning from Sonic that he double-cross them on Emerald Party. Romance Sonic begins a liking of Kiara. Their friendship was developed into brief romance as Sonic show his deep feelings for her. Kiara began supporting Sonic on his many adventures along with Tails and the other gang. Also, they are still best friends always looking out for each other. On anime series, Sonic has feelings for Kiara, as he took her out for adventures. He gave her a white flower as a gift, Kiara kisses him a gratitude on a cheek, she even remembers that he saves her and her friends from General Johnny. Fun Facts *Kiara was named after the female lioness, Princess Kiara from The Lion King. * Category:Females Category:Cats Category:Playable characters Category:Heroes